Straightening of metal tubing is a widely employed technology for instance for the production of straight tubing useful in heat exchanger equipment. One of the problems arising in the straightening machines resides in the fact that the free end of the tubing is put into whipping motions, particularly during high speed operation of such straightening machines.
One method that has been used to confine the whipping about of the free end of the bent tubing is a rectangular wooden box which has a limited life and the impacting of the tubing against the sides of the box results in an objectionable noise level in the working area.
It has been proposed in the art to counteract this whipping motion by using a straightening machine table. This straightening machine table is composed of a plurality of sections that can be inclined with respect to the horizon at varying degrees thus providing a segmented bent support for the tubing. This approach to the problem is mechanically involved. Such a table is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,936,811.